Bending Backwards
by Megan-Lynn
Summary: While Harry and Ginny have problems, Hermione and Ron are in heaven. Read and find out why.
1. Default Chapter

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 20; Ginny is 19; Just getting ages out of the way. **  
  
Ron stood at the center of the room holding his shirting staring at the bed. On it held the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He had been so happy that she said yes that they almost didn't make it to the bedroom. The passion they shared was so strong, it was hard to hide sometimes. He didn't even get the chance to tell Harry or Sirius or even his family. He didn't care though, he was more then willing to let them know today. Besides, he had the feeling that Harry and Ginny needed time alone, as mush as he loathed to think it or admit it. Ron's mind drifted back to last night. It was amazing... *  
  
Hermione came home to find her flat lit with floating candles. Nobody but Ron could have done this, she thought. Only she knew how romantic he could be. She called for him and he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"'Mione, love, you're home already! I, uh, I wasn't expecting you yet. Dinner isn't ready," Ron said nervously.  
  
"Ron, what is this all for?" Hermione was amazed that he would go this far just for her. It wasn't anything special today. Maybe she forgot something. Not likely, she reasoned.  
  
"I just that you would like a relaxing evening with your boyfriend. Don't you think?"  
  
"Well, it's nice and everything but you should have warned me. I already ate." She smiled apologetically.  
  
"That's okay, I didn't even started dinner," he laughed. Ron took her hand and led her to the couch.  
  
"Ron, is something wrong?" As romantic as he could be sometimes, he'd never been this serious. Except for maybe when he asked her out in their sixth year.  
  
"No, everything's perfect." He kneeled in front of her and pulled something out of his pocket. "Hermione, when we first met, I know I didn't give off a very good impression, and I didn't like you very much, but by the end of our first year, you were one of my two best friends. I was tortured when you were petrified, yes, I was mad at you in third year, jealous in fourth year, madly falling for you in fifth and sixth year, and utterly proud of you our seventh year. I love you more then life itself, and couldn't stand the thought of you not being mine," he paused he show her the ring box in his hand and opened it. He looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes when she gasped and asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione stared at the ring in shock. It was beautiful 14k white gold band, with a full carat, princess-cut diamond with four sapphires on each side. It took her breath away. She looked up at Ron and saw him looking nervous and uncertained. She placed both her hands on his face and kissed him slowly and gazed at him.  
  
"Yes." *  
  
Last night had been the best night of his life. Well, he's been happy. He was relieved to found out his sister was alive in his second year, happy Harry survived fourth year, and ecstatic to have helped killed Voldemort when they were a few months out of Hogwarts. But, nothing made him happier then to know that Hermione agreed to be his wife. **  
  
Ginny woke in the worst mood ever. She had no idea how she feel asleep after last night, but she didn't get much sleep. After everything they had been through, Harry goes and sleeps with some woman that he didn't even know. He wouldn't even tell her why! That was okay, she would just pretend that he didn't rip her heart out and stomp on it and then hex it several times. No, she promised herself, even as she stated to cry, I won't let him get the better of me.  
  
*** This is a short start and the next chapters will hopefully be longer. :) 


	2. 2 Understanding?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my storyline. :)  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself in her bedroom all alone. Her mind wondered back to   
  
last night and she blushed a light pink when she also noiced that she was still naked. She'd   
  
never been more happier in her life. First, she got the ministry job, then she gets the flat   
  
that she had her eye on for a long time, and her longtime love asked her to marry him. Like   
  
she would say anthing other then yes! This morning she planned on visiting Ginny and then   
  
spend they rest of it with Ron. Of course her mind was sidetracked when her fiance walked   
  
in with a tray of food.  
  
*  
  
Harry didn't know why he decided to stay at the burrow, it was just causing him   
  
problems. He didn't want to hurt to Ginny, but it was for her own good.   
  
He had too many skeletons in his closet to try and work something out with her. He had   
  
almost lost her, he didn't want that to ever happen again. If Hermione hadn't come along when   
  
she did, Ginny would be dead. But all the kept coming into his head, was the look on her face   
  
when he told her that he had slept with a total stranger. He had. He did it to try and get   
  
his mind off her. He hadn't had sex in two years. Ginny. His and her first time was with each   
  
other. It was incredible, nothing could compare. He needed her but unfortunately he had six   
  
of her brothers standing in his way since Bill now worked at the Gringotts in Diagon Alley and   
  
Charlie is helping a function somewhere in London. A knock at the door shook him out of his   
  
reverie.  
  
"Harry? Are you coming down to breakfast?" It was Percy. Since after the war, Percy   
  
had eased up quite a bit. He got married, the first and only one so far, and has a baby boy   
  
(no surprises there). He visits the Burrow once a week and stays the whole day. Harry forgot   
  
that he would be there today.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right out."  
  
  
  
When he got downstairs, he realized that everybody was there, even Ron and Hermione.   
  
When he looked around again, he suddenly noticed Ginny was't there. Trying to be discreet, he   
  
walked over to Hermione and asked her where Ginny was.  
  
"Oh Harry, she didn't tell you? I thought she did last night. She's   
  
staying with Sirius for the rest of the summer." She looked at him   
  
sympathetically.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the house was too crowded. She talked to Molly and I about it and she   
  
added some things that were problemsome between you two, and Molly suggested the idea of her   
  
staying with Sirius."  
  
"What problems between me and her?" He was starting to get a headache.  
  
"You sleeping with another woman," Hermione said coldly. "Why don't you asked Mrs.   
  
Weasley about it." He didn't get a another word out before she walked away. He turned around   
  
to find Mrs. Weasley there.  
  
"Harry, why don't we talk in the other room." She walked out and he followed.   
  
She didn't sound too mad.  
  
"Harry, I'm not angry that you are trying to be honest with my daughter. I'm upset  
  
about the way you are going about it. There are problems in your life, yes, but that doesn't   
  
mean you can't try to have something with Ginny. She loves you." Harry sighed. He knew that  
  
Ginny was in love, so was he to tell the truth.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Molly, I understand that I haven't got about some things wrong, but,  
  
I have too many problems to even try to get on with Ginny. I couldn't stand it if I hurt her.  
  
I know that sleeping with that other woman would cause problems, but it didn't do anything for  
  
me. I promise Mrs. Weasley, I want try that again."  
  
"No, dear, don't try to make that promise to me, make it to Ginny." She went back into  
  
the kitchen to make sure everyone's breakfast was okay.  
  
Harry was too wrapped up in his thoughts to see Ron slip away unnoticed.  
  
**  
  
Ginny had a little trouble falling asleep last night, so she slept in till eleven in  
  
the morning. She really didn't want to stay with Sirius, she knows somebody is going to say  
  
something and everyone will think she's staying with him for the wrong reason. She told her   
  
mum so that, maybe, she could have her own flat. But no, she was the youngest and apparently   
  
she can't leave the house unless it's to stay with another adult. Although, she would much   
  
rather stay with the adult that she was in love with. Yes, Harry would be a wonderful person  
  
to live with. Unfortunately, he didn't want her. What was so wrong with her that he couldn't  
  
be with her? Was she so unattractive? She went downstairs and decided to have a nice, little   
  
conversation with Sirius.  
  
"I was wondering..." she started when she came into the kitchen. He was starting   
  
breakfast. "Do you think that Harry is not attracted to me? Is that the problem?"  
  
"Ginny, you can't ask me that. I believe that he is, but the only way to really   
  
understand what's happening is to ask Harry." He handed her a plate of what was hope of a good  
  
breakfast.  
  
"What I can tell you, Ginny, is that Harry's parents used to argue like this. James   
  
would think that they were in too much danger and he had to get Lily away. They would be in  
  
rows for days. Lily actually came to me once, granted Remus happened to be out of town, but  
  
she came to me for advice. She wanted to know if James really loved her. I told her yes, more  
  
then his own life. He just didn't want her hurt. From what I remember, they had made up that  
  
night and I believe little Harry was also concieved that very night. Oh, sorry, I don't   
  
I really needed to add that part in there." Sirius laughed to himself.  
  
"Um, thanks, I think. I'm not really hungary. I'll see you later."  
  
***  
  
Should I continue, or is it pointless? 


End file.
